God
In the beginning, there were only two gods. Rythar, Goddess of Order, took the 'threads of power' and weaved them together, forming the fabric of space-time. Mythar, God of Chaos, took this fabric and tore them asunder. The remains are then gathered back by Rythar and the cycle begins again. Eventually however some threads were unseen by Rythar and fell not to be rewoven, forming the race that would come to be known as the Valheru. The two Blind Gods of the Beginning were deposed when the universe reordered itself. Without Rythar to knit together the strings of power, they became the new order of gods, a hundred in total. There were the seven Greater Gods and the other 93 are Lesser Gods. Ishap is the most important of the Greater Gods being the one who created all of the lesser Gods and Goddess, being the Balancer. Slightly less in power and authority are Arch-Indar, Goddess of Good, and Nalar, God of Evil. The other four Greater Gods are called the Builders, comprising of the four traits within all mortal races. During the Chaos Wars, when the Valheru rose up to challenge the new order of gods, the gods were unprepared while they still contended against each other for control of various domains. As a result, most of the gods were slain, including Ishap, Arch-Indar, Wodar-Hospur, and many others. The remaining gods worked in concert, and cast the Valheru into another dimension, but the damage was done. Without the Goddess of Good to offset the God of Evil, and without the Balancer to balance all actions, the four Builder Gods exiled the God of Evil to a distant universe. Nalar is to remain imprisoned until the continual worship from the mortal races could revive the 'dead' Ishap and Arch-Indar. Many important Lesser Gods also perished, with great consequences. Tith and Onanka combined their essences to form a new being, the two faced god of war. Killian, Goddess of Nature, took over the domain of Eortis, God of the Sea. Sarig, God of Magic, sought to return by appointing an avatar to work for the betterment of magic, to eventually ascend as the new god of magic. Nakor the Isalini also theorized that the universe itself is another, ultimate god, having become reality as mortals perceive it in an attempt to understand itself. Greater Gods Also known as the Controllers. The first gods. *Rythar - the Goddess of Order *Mythar - the God of Chaos After the falling of the first gods *Ishap - the Matrix; God of Balance (order); He who is Above All - (currently dead). *Arch-Indar - the Selfless; Goddess of good; She who is perfection - (currently dead). *Nalar (the Nameless one) - the Selfish; God of Evil; The Mad God - (currently sealed away, to be released upon the return of Arch-Indar). *Abrem-Sev - Forger of Action; the Giver of Laws. *Ev-Dem - Worker from Within; Calculator of Odds. *Graff - Weaver of Desire; Granter of Wishes *Helbinor - the Abstainer Lesser Gods *Astalon (Ynothanos)- The Just; the Builder; Who Brought Order. *Banath (Kalkin in Novindus, Dav-Lu in Isalan) - The Artful Dodger; the Trickster / Coyote / Prankster; the Nightwalker. God of Pirates / thieves *Dala (Indarna) - Shield of the Weak; Goddess of Passive Strength; the Protector *Guis-wa (Fimbulstarn) - The Bayer after Moons; the Red-jawed Hunter; the Wanter of All Things. *Ka-hooli (Albar) - The Howler After Fugitives; the Unraveller of Mysteries of Truth; God of Justice/Vengeance. *Kilian (Ka-Ya-taha) - The Singer of Green Silences; the Gatherer of Quiet Pleasures; the Goddess of Love; Goddess of Nature. *Lims- Kragma (Khali-shi in Novindus, Zandros) - The Drawer of Nets, She who Waits; the Mistress of Death; Judger of Souls. *Prandur (Jehan-suz) The Burner of Cities; the Light Bringer; God of Fire. *Ruthia (Illiandros) - The Dancer through Men's Hearts; the Goddess of Love Scorned; Lady of Luck. *Silban (Ma-wan-ta) - The Earthmother, the Bringer of the Harvests; Sleeper without Dreams. *Sung (La-Timsa) - The White; the Pure; the Follower of one Path. *Tith-Onanka - The War God; the Tactician (Planner of Battles); the Joyful Warrior. Dead Gods The dead gods might some day return to power. *Drusala - Goddess of Healing. (Dala reigns in her sister's place) *Eortis - God of the Sea. (Killian reigns in his place) *Isanda - Goddess of dance *Onanka-Tith - the dead half of Tith-Onanka *Sarig - "Lost" God of Magic. *Wodar-Hospur - God of Knowledge; the Lorekeeper. (Banath is custodian in his place) category:Gods category:Midkemia